Chismentero Barilochero
by rox siniestra
Summary: En Bariloche cae la nieve, mientras dos conductores comienzan su nuevo show. Chismes, novedades, dramas, y muchas cosas más que les pasaran a nuestros bladers. NOTA: Secuela de "Te desafío".
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Ohh aceptare mi cruel castigo por subir uno nuevo *pone las manos con esposas en frente de Kyoya***

**Kyoya: ¬¬ Si que eres dramática.**

**Yo: Bueno adiós drama. **

**Ryuga: Mejor les explicas. Y nos dejamos del drama.**

**Yo: Bien… Este es mi último año en secundaria. Por ende tengo un viaje de egresados. Ese viaje en a Bariloche. Ahí estaré nueve días y ocho noches. Y como no podía esperar mucho... Y por las cosas que he oído que se hacen allá. Se me ocurrió este fic. En el cual ahora escribiré algunas locuras que se me ocurran. Próximamente las que yo hare o hice allá. Sin nada más… Dark tu turno.**

**Dark: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

En uno de los mejores hoteles de Bariloche, dos personas estaban sentadas, uno en cada sillón. Uno de ellos es un chico alto, de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares, usa un abrigo bordo, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas marrones. En cambio el otro chico es de estatura baja, en comparación con el otro, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son jades, usa un abrigo, unos pantalones y unas zapatillas, todo de color blanco.

El joven de cabellos plateados miró fijamente a una cama, acercó un micrófono a su boca y dijo:

-Hola, a nosotros dos ya nos deben de recordar.

El más pequeño sonrió y dijo:

-Y si no nos recuerdan… Él es Tsubasa Otori, y yo soy Yu Tendo, y somos los conductores de este nuevo show llamado "Chismentero Barilochero"

Las demás cámaras habían hecho su aparición.

-Para los ignorantes que no entiendan el nombre del programa les explicara- dijo Tsubasa, y se aclaró la garganta-. Verán este es un programa de chismes. Pero como han notado, no nos encontramos en Metal City. Ahora nos encontramos en Bariloche.

-Y… ¿con que comenzamos?- preguntó Yu.

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con contarle lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en la semana?

-Esto se pone bueno. Pero… creo que es mejor explicarles. Los demás bladers llegaron aquí hace una semana.

-Y… no han sido santos que digamos. ¡Corre el video de la primera noche!

Detrás de ellos dos apareció una gran pantalla donde comenzó a mostrarse un video.

_*~*~*Primer video*~*~*_

Hikaru, Madoka, Sophie, Lena y Mei-Mei estaban en la entrada de un boliche. Madoka traía puesta una falda negra, corta y ajustada, en la parte superior tenia una remera de hombro caído fucsia, dejando ver el tirante negro de su sostén, y en los pies tenia unas botas cortas negras, con un tacón. Hikaru traía puesto un vestido negro, con un escote hasta el ombligo, y de un largo hasta unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, y en sus pies usaba unos tacones negros. Sophie traía puesto un vestido blanco, strapless, bastante corto, y se ajustaba bastante bien a su silueta. Lena usaba una calza engomada negra, con una camisa sin mangas de color magenta, la cual se transparentaba dejando ver el sostén negro que usaba debajo, y en los pies usaba unas botas negras con tacón. Mei-Mei traía puesto unos shorts negros, una musculosa de lentejuelas negras, y unos zapatos de tacón chino negros. Las cinco estaban con el cabello suelto. Ellas estaban haciendo fila para poder entrar.

-Chicas- les llamó Madoka-. ¿Creen que esto sea correcto? ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?

-Madoka…- le llamó Mei-Mei-. No pienses en que alguien nos descubrirá. Los chicos están en sus partidas de póker en las habitaciones. No creo que salgan de ahí en un buen rato.

-Mei-Mei tiene razón- dijo Lena-. Y si llega a salir no creo que vayan a nuestra habitación.

-Aparte- dijo Hikaru llamando la atención de las demás-. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Solo salimos a bailar como amigas.

-Pero ellos son muy celosos- dijo Sophie-. No deberíamos tentar a la suerte.

Las chicas habían continuado hablando sobre si quedarse o irse. Y llegaron a la conclusión de que no pasaría nada si bailaban solo una noche.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y finalmente ellas habían logrado entrar.

El lugar tenía tres diferentes pistas de baile, dos bares, y había "buena" seguridad. El personal de seguridad era joven. Y eso puso algo… babosas a las chicas.

_*~*~*Pausa del Primer video*~*~*_

-Bueno parece que las chicas habían decidido tomar un riesgo- dijo Tsubasa-. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaran?

-No lo sé- respondió Yu-. A todo esto… ¿Los chicos jugando póker? Esa ni yo me la creo.

-Es que para ello hay una explicación lógica.

-¿Cuál es?

-La veremos en el segundo video que comienza ahora.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Créeme Yu. Ellos no se quedaron atrás.

-Si tú lo dices… ¡Corre el segundo video!

Detrás de ellos cambió del primer video al segundo

_*~*~*Segundo video*~*~*_

Ginga, Kyoya, Aleksei, Dashan y Wales estaban saliendo por la salida de emergencias del hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Los cinco traían puesta su ropa habitual.

-¿Creen que las chicas se den cuenta?- preguntó Ginga-. Creo que debimos decirles.

-Estas loco Ginga- dijo Wales-. Si se los decimos nos matan.

-Pero…

-Sin peros Ginga- dijo Dashan-. Es fijo que nos matan si se enteran.

-Matar será poco- dijo Aleksei-. Para escapar de la furia de Lena debería volver a la Luna.

-Hikaru es capaz de castrarme si se entera- dijo Kyoya-. Así que ni una palabra Ginga. O juro que te matare.

-Pero Madoka es peor a ellas cuatro juntas- dijo Ginga-. No quiero tentar a mi suerte. La ultima tontería me la perdono pero esto… ¡Es mi condena a la muerte segura!

-No es para tanto- dijo Wales-. Todo los hombres pasamos por esto al menos una vez en la vida.

-Si pero… - dijo Ginga-. ¡Un club de desnudistas! Eso es que se nos vaya la mano.

-Si quieres míralo como… una futura despedida de soltero- dijo Dashan-. Nuestra despedida como solteros.

-Esta bien…- dijo Ginga-. Pero si nos atrapan y Madoka me quiere asesinar, alguien sufrirá el castigo de la WBBA.

Los cinco chicos partieron al club de desnudistas, sin dejar de pensar en los métodos que usarían las chicas para matarlos si los describían.

_*~*~*Pausa del Segundo video*~*~*_

Yu estaba pensando con la mirada perdida.

-Yu…- le llamó Tsubasa- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… solo que…

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Qué es un club de desnudistas?

-Eh… Pues… Es un club.

-Eso lo sé. Pero ¿desnudista? ¿Acaso juegan algún deporte desnudo?

-Algo así Yu.

-¿Me llevas?

-Tal vez cuando cumplas dieciocho.

-Pero faltan años.

-No es mi culpa. Es la edad mínima con la que se puede entrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- dijo mientras pensaba "_¡Porque si no te traumas!_"- Si no tienes dieciocho debes tener permiso de tus padres.

-Ah… Bueno esperare.

-Sera mejor que volvamos con las chicas. ¡Corre la continuación del primer video!

_*~*~*Continuación del Primer video*~*~*_

Las cinco chicas habían logrado entrar en el boliche. Solo cinco segundos después algunos chicos, bastante atractivos, comenzaron a bailar cerca de Sophie y Mei-Mei. Ellas sonrieron y fueron a bailar con ellos. Lena se había sentado en una barra y dos jóvenes que pasaban le invitaron un trago. Mientras que Hikaru y Madoka fueron a bailar en la pista… Solo para que a los milisegundos tuvieran a un chico detrás de cada una. La chica de ojos violetas y la de ojos celestes se sonrojaron rápidamente… Ya que sentían la tercer pierna.

**Siete horas más tarde**

Sophie se encontraba besando a un chico en una de las esquinas de boliche. Mei-Mei había desaparecido. Lena esta tan borracha que decía muchas incoherencias y parecía que estaba con los ánimos cambiados. Hikaru se encontraba dormida en la barra del bar. Y Madoka estaba con la ropa rota, con una copa de la mano y decía:

-Mis amigas… Esta fue… ¡La mejor noche de mi vida!

Eso fue dicho con el típico tono de borracha. Y finalmente cayó dormida en la pista de baile.

_*~*~*Fin del Primer video*~*~*_

-Al parecer se descontrolaron un poco. ¿No te parece Yu?

-Si. Oye… ¿Dónde habrá terminado Mei-Mei?

-Más adelante lo descubriremos. Pero ahora será mejor que sigamos con lo que estaba previsto.

-Tienes razón hay que ver a los chicos.

-Todos menos tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Si lo vez ahora no te llevare cuando tengas dieciocho.

-Está bien… ¡Corre la continuación del segundo video!

_*~*~*Continuación de Segundo video*~*~*_

Los cinco jóvenes se encontraban haciendo fila para poder entrar en el club.

-Chicos- dijo Ginga-. Esto es para mayores de dieciocho años. ¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

-El guardia trabajo en la WBBA que esta en China- comentó Dashan-. Le diré que nos haga pasar.

Así fue como los chicos lograron pasar. Al entrar se llevaron una buena al notar que las "Strippers" era mujeres entra cincuenta y sesenta años. Dando un trauma a los chicos… Y diferentes reacciones. Pero congeniaron como una acción: salir corriendo mientras gritaban.

-¡No debí hacerles caso!- gritó Ginga-. ¡Ahora estaré traumado de por vida!

-¡Regresare a la Luna!- gritó Aleksei-. ¡Viviré solo! ¡Así nunca en mi vida tendré que volver a ver eso!

-¡Me encerrare en el templo!- gritó Dashan- ¡Estaré ahí mil años y dejare mi cadáver pudriéndose!

-¡No podre volver a ver a una mujer de la misma forma!- gritó Wales-. ¿¡Cómo es que un ser hermoso termina convirtiéndose en esas cosas!?

-¡No tengo idea!- gritó Kyoya-. ¡Y no lo quiero averiguar! ¡Me iré a África a vivir con los leones!

_*~*~*Fin del Segundo video*~*~*_

-Tsubasa… ¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda de los ojos?

-Claro que si Yu. Bien agradezcamos a nuestro querido equipo de edición por cubrir las… "Partes" de las "Strippers".

-¿Qué son Strippers?

-Que te lo digan los chicos.

-Bien… ¿Al final como llegaron al hotel?

-Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras… Así que…

En la pantalla detrás de ellos aparecen dos fotografías. La primera era de los chicos llegando al hotel. Estaban muertos de miedo. Y la segunda es de las chicas tiradas en el suelo del boliche. Y los de mantenimiento estaban llamando a alguien.

-Alguien esta en problemas…

-Ya lo creo Yu.

-Muy bien esto ha sido todo por hoy en "Chismentero Barilochero".

-Muy pronto volveremos con más sobre las pequeñas "travesuras" de nuestros amigos.

-Hasta pronto.

* * *

**Yo: Ok… Si les parece cosa rara lo entenderé. Pero me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció.**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ No harás esas cosas en Bariloche.**

**Yo: ¬¬ Tú no me mandas. Estaré borracha y seré libre o/**

**Reiji: Dejamos de pagarte el viaje.**

**Yo: ^^U Seré niña buena.**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, pedidos de que no me vuelva loca en Bariloche, todo es aceptado.**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Ya era tiempo de actualizar una comedia… Pero como ya saben el 11 me pierden.**

**Ryuga: Unas vacaciones bien merecidas.**

**Yo: Y regresare con nuevas ideas.**

**Kyoya: Adiós libertad…**

**Yo: Si. Bueno ya que estas…**

**Kyoya: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

-¿Nos extrañaron?- preguntó Tsubasa-. Nosotros no.

-Les dejamos con la duda de: ¿Qué paso con Mei-Mei?- dijo Yu-. Pues ahora sabrás lo que ha pasado.

-Así es. Y lo veremos a través de sus páginas de Facebook.

~Facebook~

-**Madoka: Que dolor de cabeza…**

_A Ginga, Kyoya, Dashan, Aleksei y Wales les gusta esto._

**Ginga: **Te pasó por tomar de más.

**Aleksei: **Lena no ha salido. ¿Qué tanto hicieron?

**Dashan: **¿Dónde está Mei-Mei?

_A 8 personas les gusta esto._

**Hikaru: **La verdad no recuerdo que llegara con nosotras.

**Sophie: **Debió quedarse.

**Kyoya: **¿De quién fue la idea de salir a un lugar así?

**Madoka: **De Sophie.

_A 3 personas les gusta esto._

**Sophie: **No fue idea mía.

**Mei-Mei: **Claro que sí.

**Dashan: **¡MEI-MEI! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!

**Mei-Mei: **En China.

**Madoka: **¿Cómo llegaste allá?

**Mei-Mei: **Me deportaron por algo que me causo el alcohol.

**Ginga: **Cuéntanos que hiciste.

**Mei-Mei: **Dashan no me odies por esto… Me robe una motocicleta, la monte en ropa interior, me pararon los policías, los intente seducir y me quede desnuda, en vano ya que eran homosexuales… Y bueno me deportaron a China… Y antes de que me pregunten como lo se… Aparecieron en las noticias.

_A 9 personas les gusta esto._

**Dashan: **Voy a buscarte.

**Mei-Mei: **Pero lo más interesante fue lo que encontré de ustedes chicos… Ahora subiré el video de lo que hicieron esa noche.

_A 4 personas les gusta esto._

**Wales: **Chicos no sé ustedes pero yo voy a comenzar a correr desde ahora

**Ginga: **Yo te sigo.

**Aleksei: **Espérenme.

**Dashan: **Yo ya me condene…

**Kyoya: **A correr chicos.

~Fuera de Facebook~

-Bueno creo que ya ha quedado claro que fue lo que hizo Mei-Mei. ¿Crees que pasara ahora Yu?- buscó con la mirada al pequeño rubio-. ¿Dónde se metió?

Uno de los jóvenes de producción sostenía un cartel que decía: "Yu se fue a hablar con el psicólogo. Esta traumado por lo que conto Mei-Mei."

-Está bien. Mientras voy a ver que Yu esté bien y que sus padres no nos demanden por traumas psicológicos. Ustedes verán que es que lo encontró Mei-Mei.

~Facebook~

**Mei-Mei ha subido un video titulado "Novios infidelidad fallida". **(Los chicos se encontraban entrando al club de desnudistas, pero al entrar unas señoras llenas de arrugas, canas y poca ropa se les acercaron y comenzaron a besarles el cuello. Ellos muertos de asco y miedo salieron corriendo como nenitas.)

_A 109 personas les gusta esto._

**Dashan: **Puedo explicarlo.

**Madoka: **¡Ginga quiero una explicación!

**Ginga: **¡Kyoya tuvo la idea!

**Kyoya: **A mí no me metas. Fue idea de Wales.

**Sophie: **¡Wales voy por ti! ¡Disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida!

**Wales: **Ay… Pobre de mí… Lástima que… ¡La culpa fue de Dashan!

**Dashan: **Chao-xin nos lo sugirió.

**Mei-Mei: **Hablando de Roma… Los solteros desaparecieron.

**Ginga: **Es cierto. ¿Dónde estarán los demás?

**Mei-Mei: **¿Quieren ver el video?

**Hikaru: **¿Hay video?

**Mei-Mei: **Les sorprendería lo que puedo encontrar por Facebook. Por cierto no me lo esperaba de ellos…

**Madoka: **¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

**Mei-Mei: **Tengo que buscarlo pero está en YouTube. Y tiene unas 2.473.966 visitas.

**Lena: **Muy bien Like al comentario si quieren que Mei-Mei comparta el video.

_A 395 personas les gusta esto._

~Fuera de Facebook~

-Yu… Sale de una buena vez… No es tan traumante.

Yu se encontraba encerrado en el baño, y Tsubasa llevaba veinte minutos intentando que salga.

-Tráumate tú y ahí discutimos.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me traume?

-Tu cama está llena de unos líquidos blancos extraños, y me dijeron que culpes a lo que ocurrió en el video que subió Mei-Mei…

-Ay mi Dios… ¡Ponga el maldito video! ¡Juro que al final del programa matare a alguien!

~Facebook~

**Mei-Mei ha compartido un video. **(En el video aparece a los chicos en una fiesta en el cuarto de Tsubasa, tomaban, comían, destruían, y demás locuras de borrachos. Luego solo quedaban Masamune y King… Y la borrachera los llevo a cometer el acto del sexo.)

_A 4852 personas les gusta esto._

**Madoka: **Like si te traumaste igual que yo…

_A 354 personas les gusta esto._

**Masamune: **¡¿Cómo consiguieron eso?!

**King: **¡Puedo explicarlo!

**Chris: **Así que eso hicieron cuando nos fuimos.

**Ginga:** Masamune no sabía que salías con King.

**Zeo: **Oh Shit…

**Toby: **Son traviesos y borrachos.

**Benkei: **Me dan asco…

**King: **¡ESTABAMOS BORRACHOS!

**Hikaru: **¿Tsubasa sabe que hicieron eso en su cuarto?

**Masamune: **…

**Madoka: **Creo que Tsubasa se volverá asesino.

**Ginga: **Like si quieres que Tsubasa los mate y aparezca en los más buscados por asesinatos múltiples.

_A 1953 personas les gusta esto._

**Toby: **Yo diría que corran desde ahora chicos.

**King: **Si ni siquiera saben dónde estoy.

**Zeo: **Estas en un motel en Japón junto con Masamune.

**Masamune: **Oficialmente Zeo nos está espiando…

**Zeo: **De hecho solo escribí lo primero que se me vino a la mente… ¿Realmente están ahí?

**Toby: **¿Qué hacen ahí?

**King: **No tengo que volver a tomar alcohol en mi vida.

**Hikaru: **Sera mejor que comiencen a correr…

**Masamune: **¿Por?

**Madoka: **Tsubasa está leyendo esto.

**King: **Piernas no me fallen ahora.

**Masamune: ¡**Espérame King!

**Benkei: **Y así es como los amantes corrieron hacia el horizonte mientras eran perseguidos por un joven que parecía mujer…

_A 374 personas les gusta esto._

**Ginga: **Tsubasa te perseguirá también a ti por decir: "Un joven que parecía mujer".

**Kenta: **¡Me traumaron! ¡Ojala Tsubasa los mate!

_A 5 personas les gusta esto._

**Mei-Mei: **La que los va a matar soy yo. ¡Me llenaron de notificaciones!

~Fuera de Facebook~

Tsubasa se encontraba en posición fetal. Mientras que Yu no se dejaba de reír de él.

-Ahora ¿Quién es el traumado?

-Cállate Yu…

-Bueno ahora les diré que se ha terminado el tiempo. No le cambien al canal… Muy pronto volverán a vernos por aquí. Y para el próximo les dejare una pregunta: ¿Qué blader se disfrazó de conejito Playboy? Y si es posible contéstenme ¿Qué es un conejito Playboy? Tsubasa despídete.

-Adiós a todos… Espero no seguir traumado para la próxima emisión…

-Suerte con eso mi querido Tsubasa.

* * *

**Yo: Y hasta aquí me llegó la inspiración… u-u**

**Ryuga: Tsubasa también sufre**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬**

**Yo: No me culpes… Y aun no terminamos**

**Dark: ¿Quién se disfrazó?**

**Yo: No lo diré… Daré intrigas ^^**

**Reiji: Rara**

**Yo: Lo raro es genial… Bueno ya saben que acepto casi todo…**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: Bueno~ me regreso a mi deber luego de tanto tiempo de descanso.**

**Tsubasa: ¿Qué advertencia especial tenías que dar?**

**Yo: No es una advertencia es más… Un dato y una pregunta.**

**Ryuga: Habla ya.**

**Yo: Bueno esto es así: "Desde ahora este fanfic estará basado en hechos reales. Culpen a la autora borracha y sus amigos borrachines". Y como pregunta es: ¿Qué hice yo? No pienso decir que de todo esto hice y que no. Ustedes mismos deberán averiguarlo.**

**Dark: Esto va a ponerse interesante.**

**Yo: No hay duda de eso. Ya que estas.**

**Dark: Byeblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic.**

* * *

-Hola gente que esta tan aburrida que nos sintoniza.

-Él es Tsubasa y yo soy Yu. Y somos los conductores de Chismentero Barilochero.

-La emisión pasada les dejamos una intriga: ¿Quién se disfrazó de conejito playboy?

-Y para ustedes les tenemos la fotografía.

Detrás de ellos, en la pantalla, apareció la fotografía de Reiji disfrazado con el traje de conejita playboy de color rosado. Detrás de él se podía ver como estaban millones de chicas y algunos chicos homosexuales con corazones en los ojos.

-Para los que no estén informados…- dijo Yu-. Más adelante les contaremos como fue que sucedió eso. Y si se preguntan ¿Tsubasa mato a los chicos por lo de la vez pasada? La respuesta es no.

-Tuve que pagar una demanda por trauma y no me alcanzaba para gastos de hospital.

-Bueno ahora será mejor regresar al programa de hoy. ¿Con que comenzamos?

-Yo creo que deberíamos ver la aventura de Chao-xin.

-Nota para los espectadores. Se recomienda no copiar las estupideces que sean transmitidas.

-Corre primer video.

_*~*~*Primer video*~*~*_

Chao-xin se encontraba caminando por la entrada de uno de los mejores boliches nocturnos… Estaba en un estado deplorable. ¿La razón? Había tomado cuatro de los tragos más fuertes del boliche Rocket. Y ahora se encontraba solo, mientras que intentaba no caerse. Por suerte el hotel donde se estaba hospedando tenía micros que los llevaban del boliche hasta la entrada del hotel. Se subió al micro y esperó a que a que se llenara para poder irse… Su hotel era el anteúltimo… Lo que le daba un tiempo de veinte minutos hasta llegar… Por lo que su estado lo obligo a cantar:

-¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena! ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡HEY MACARENA! ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena! ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡HEY MACARENA! ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena! ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡HEY MACARENA! ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena! ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡HEY MACARENA!

Mientras más cantaba… Más alto sonaba esa ridícula canción en el micro en el que iba. Hasta que el chofer puso su pie en el freno.

-¡BAJATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ BORRACHIN!- gritó el chofer-. ¡Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A LLEVARTE NINGUNA VEZ SI ESTAS EN ESTÉ ESTADO!

Chao-xin recibió una patada en su retaguardia. Cayendo del micro que lo transportaba… Luego como no le quedó otra tuvo que ir caminando. Pero por su estado de borracho se quedó dormido en un parque abrazado a un poste de luz.

_*~*~*Fin del Primer video*~*~*_

-Dejaremos hasta aquí el primer video- dijo Tsubasa-. ¿Crees que llegó al hotel en algún momento?

-No lo sé. Pero si sé qué siguiente clip de sonido es más interesante.

-Es verdad. Por cierto ponte unos audífonos. No quiero que tus padres me demanden ahora.

-¿Qué tanto pasa en ese clip?

-Solo hazme caso.

-Bueno…

-Corre segundo video.

_*~*~*Clip de sonido número uno*~*~*_

-Así no- gritó Madoka-. ¡Me lástima!

-¡No es culpa mía que sea pequeña y la tenga grande!- gritó Kyoya-. ¡Ahora estate quieta!

-¡Pero me duele!

-¡Ginga no hacia su trabajo!

-¡Cheesito!

-¡Ja! ¡Ya me lo esperaba de Hagane!

-¡¿Acaso Hikaru tenía tanto espacio!?

-¡Dude de ser el primero!

-¡¿Y quién lo seria?!

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Quédate quieta que no logro entrar!

-¡Ah!

-¡Ya te dije que es normal que te duela!

-¡Duele!

-¡Cierra la boca y disfruta!

-¡Esto no se puede disfrutar Kyoya!

-¡Allá tú Madoka!

_*~*~*Fin del Clip de sonido número uno*~*~*_

-¿Ya puedo quitarme los audífonos?

-Sí. Y para los que si escucharon este clip. No pienso decirles lo que pasaba ahí adentro. Solo diré que nada es lo que parece… ¿O sí? Bueno Bariloche… El lugar donde los novios se convierten en cornudos… ¿Esto aplicara en este caso?

-Ahora tengo dudas yo.

-Pronto sabrás alguna tú y me dejaras con dudas a mí.

-¡Como lo de Chi-Yu, Kenta y Titi!

-¿Qué pudieron hacer ellos?

-No tienes idea.

-Está bien Yu… Muéstranos que han hecho ellos.

-Corre segundo video.

_*~*~*Segundo video*~*~*_

Sophie estaba llegando en un estado de borracha. Siendo ayudada por Julian a llegar a la habitación de ella. Pero ya que ella no tenía la tarjeta de acceso… Julian decidió llevarla a la habitación de él a pasar la noche.

-Ya casi llegamos Sophie.

-Una mano arriba tomando tequila… Una mano arriba tomando tequila… Una mano arriba tomando tequila… Con limón y sal… Con limón y sal… Todos los borrachos con las palmas arriba… Todos los borrachos con las palmas arriba… El que no hace palmas se sienta en la poronga… El que no hace palmas se sienta en la poronga…

-Te hizo mal escuchar esa canción. No puedo creer que hagan ese tipo de canciones.

-Esta es la puta nueva moda. ¡TEQUILA! Lo toman todos los fiesteros. ¡TEQUILA! Y cuando están todas mamadas. ¡TEQUILA! Todas las solteras se ponen a menear… Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi… ¡QUE RICO! Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi… ¡SABOR! Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi… ¡TU CUCHI CUCHI! El que no hace palmas ¡La tiene chiquitita!

-Sophie deja de cantar eso.

-¡No hiciste palmas!

-¿Y?

-¡La tienes chiquitita!

-Sophie no es cierto…

-Demuéstralo.

-Prefiero que creas que la tengo chiquita.

-Eres malito…

-No. Solo soy realista.

-Wales si la tiene chiquitica.

-Ay Dios mío… ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?

-Lo mismo grite cuando estaba en el pogo.

-Sophie mejor duérmete.

-No quiero papá.

-Me rindo contigo pequeña…

Dicho esto… Julian cargo a Sophie y la llevo a la planta baja del hotel. Ahí había varios sofás. La dejo en uno de ellos y dijo:

-Te quedaras aquí por ser una borracha molesta.

Él se fue y ella se quedó dormida. Pero no sin antes sacarle la lengua y hacerle Fuck You.

_*~*~*Fin del Segundo video*~*~*_

Yu estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y solo pudo decir:

-Estaré con el psicólogo…

Dicho eso se fue y Tsubasa no se lo podía creer.

-Bueno… Eso fue algo inesperado. Producción les suplico que no se confundan los videos nuevamente... Y mientras bien a ver que Yu no este traumado, otra vez, por favor ríanse de cómo fue que Reiji termino de Conejito Playboy.

_*~*~*Tercer video*~*~*_

Reiji se encontraba saliendo de la tienda de disfraces con un traje de conejita playboy puesto. Se podía notar que estaba pasado de copas y que estaba con una cartera de color rosado.

-¡No soy travesti! ¡Solo soy una mujer hermosa a la que le tienen envidia!

Comenzó a caminar y caminar hasta que llegó a un bar. Decidió entrar. Pero al entrar se topó con que había un hombre adinerado con varias chicas disfrazadas de conejitas playboy. Ellos miraban atentamente a Reiji… Parecía que le examinaban.

-¡Todas ustedes me tienen envidia por ser tan sexy!

Tras decir eso, se subió a una de las mesas y comenzó a bailar "sensualmente".

-¡Saquen al travesti!- gritó un hombre que estaba hasta el fondo del bar-. ¡No me deja beber en paz!

-¡Que no soy travesti!

_*~*~*Fin del Tercer video*~*~*_

-Bien logre calmar un poco a Yu. Pero no quiere venir a despedirse. Así que les dejare una pequeña duda antes de irnos. ¿Qué creen que realmente paso con Kyoya y Madoka? Ya les comente que no todo es lo que parece ¿o sí? Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

**Yo: Hasta aquí con las locuras por hoy. No quiero que me maten por cosas que "puede" haya hecho o no.**

**Reiji: Yo si te mato. Yo sé que de todo es hiciste.**

**Yo: Olvide que en casa me delataron ._.**

**Tsubasa: Y estas en problemas.**

**Yo: Bueno entonces ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: Somos tan flexibles que dejaremos que ustedes castiguen a Rox.**

**Yo: ¡¿Qué?!**

**Reiji: Lo que oíste.**

**Yo: No me maten en castigos… Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
